This application relates generally to system and method of providing a controlled setting for a patient to improve the treatment and lifestyle of the patient, in particular where mental deterioration of the patient is a symptom of a disease, such as in the case of Alzheimer's disease, for example.
Generally, it has been found that patients with mental diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease, have a difficult time adjusting to, and living in, controlled environments that may be necessary for their care and treatment. Desired is a system and method that would ease such a transition and, preferably, slow the mental deterioration and difficulties in coping that accompany such a disease as it progresses.